


The Gold Teeth Pirates

by Alder



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, crew - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alder/pseuds/Alder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young boy from a group of performers is kidnapped by a notorious pirate captain. He is soon forced into joining his crew and must learn from him for the next 7 years of his life. Afterwards, he sets out on his own adventure as a pirate, gathering up his own crew to sail to the Grand Line and claim the One Piece! Manly tears are imminent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "I'll beat the crap out of you!"

The seas on the East Blue were very calm. It was but an ordinary day. An ordinary day in the middle of a brand new pirate era. It's been 20 years since Monkey D. Luffy and his fellow Strawhats made it to Raftel and claimed the legendary treasure. The One Piece! However, shortly after, they vanished without a trace. But not without a few words to keep the romanticism of the previous era alive!

A year after he claimed the treasure, the new pirate king made an announcement to the world itself! He left the One Piece in it's original place. By this point, the pirate era had started anew! The amount of pirates skyrocketed, each with their own ideals and dreams that Luffy's claim had urged them to follow. Whether it be their own selfish desires or a simple love for adventure, hundreds set out for the new pirate era!

This is not the story of one of those pirates. Not yet, anyway.

——————————————————————————————————————————

It was 13 years since the Strawhat Pirates disappeared. A small troupe was performing in a small village. To be more precise, Bon Village. A young boy had a small crowd around him. He seemed to be about 10 years old, and had short brown hair. His eyes were brown and he had a boater hat on his head. If his teeth were seen, it would be apparent that they were slightly yellow. A stick with a white wick knot at it's tip was sticking out of his pocket. He had a very concentrated look on his face and his cheeks were puffed out, as if he had something in his mouth.

The boy was juggling four red balls, two in each of his hand. He was riding a unicycle while doing this, being extra careful to not screw anything up. The last time he performed he accidentally lost control and crashed into a very foul marine. One that did not take very kindly to this incident. He still had a small bruise on his face as a reminder of the event which would—luckily for him—heal in a couple of days. 

The boy was so focused on not screwing anything up, he forgot that he should've been done with his act quite some time ago. He was only supposed to get the crowd warmed up for the much more interesting acts after all. And as it seemed, the crowd was getting bored of his act by this point. "Rem, you jackass!" He could hear his ringmaster calling out his name. "Finish it now!" The boy named Rem snapped out of his concentration and hastily threw all of the balls in the air.

Then, he quickly took out the stick and lit the tip of the stick on fire with a lighter that was in his pocket, spitting out the liquid he had in his mouth. Suddenly, a large, green flame came out from wicking knot, and the balls he had previously thrown into the sky came back and were left burned by the flame. The crowd let out a round of applause at this and cheered, the ringmaster went around with a barrel with its lid open, connecting tips from the viewers.

Rem was soon called back after all the tips were collected, however, he himself was distracted by the flames he made. So much so that he started pedaling rapidly towards a house, which he shortly crashed into moments later. Luckily, the crowd was easily convinced that it was all part of the act, and laughed as a result. "Tch! Damn, not again!" He thought sheepishly as he walked back towards the large caravan they had come in. At the very least he would be able to find Next up were two sisters performing some crazy acrobatic acts. For reasons Rem never understood, the men in the crowd always gave in as much money as possible when those two were performing. Sort of like what the women did when they saw the World's Most Powerful Man performing. He thought it was pretty weird...

Either way, Rem was glad that he was at least allowed to watch the others perform after he was done. The two sisters were lying down on their backs, one of them was holding a sword in with their feet. And to the crowd's amazement, she put the sword into her sibling's mouth and just kept shoving the entire blade in there! 

The crowd applauded wildly, but then, a faint explosion could be heard. Seconds later, a cannonball had demolished a home, fortunately for the man who lived there, while they were all outside. A ship could be seen in the distance. It had a Jolly Roger on its flag, which could only mean one thing. "Pirates..." Rem thought with a furious expression on his face. That cannonball could've just as easily killed his friends!

Panic rushed through the town as the ship began to dock. The Jolly Roger had a multicolored afro and the skull on its skeleton had a crack on its forehead. Dozens pirates started jumping off the ship each with an avaricious look on their faces. While the civilians were retreating to their homes, the pirates were doing just the same. The only difference was that they were coming back a lot richer getting than they were when went in.

"Hurry!" The ringmaster was calling out to the sisters who were suddenly running towards the caravan, screaming wildly. The ringmaster did the same but was quickly thrown several feet away from it by a man who was at least 6 feet tall. He had a large multicolored afro and a orange jumpsuit that was partially unbuttoned at his chest area. He had goggles that were covering his eyes and a large grin on his face. "TahahahaHAHAH!" The man laughed wildly, a laugh so peculiar that Rem had never even heard anything like it!

"Hey there~. Where d'you think you're going with all that fine loot?" The man spoke in a singsong type of voice. The ringmaster immediately dropped his barrel of beli and ran away to the caravan without a look back. Rem, however, was still there, with the same furious expression on his face. "Hey! Bastard! Give us back our money! Or else...I'll beat the crap out of you!" He yelled out to the man, with no regard for the consequences. The man smirked as he saw the ringmaster's horrified expression as he realized the boy had strayed so far from the caravan.

"TahahahaHAHAH! Oh~? You're a brave little fellow aren't you~?" Rem was sweating wildly as the man said this, he was actually scared out of his mind! The man grabbed Rem by the neck of his shirt, and Rem attempted to fight back to no avail! "Let go!" He said as he failed to hit the man with the afro a single punch. "TahahahaHAHAH! I like you~. Just be glad I'm not killing you instead, you'll make a great cabin boy~!"

The man with the afro went back to his ship not only with a barrel full of money, but with a new cabin boy as well. Despite Rem's objections, he was forced to stay on the ship, all while there was no one to help him. He was held down by several of the afro man's (or Moones's as Rem would later find out his name to be) underlings who were celebrating all the stuff they got after their raid. The village was getting smaller and smaller as he was force to stay on the ship.

Smaller...and smaller...until it was gone.


	2. "Why don't you get started, cabin boy~?"

"Bastards!"

Rem was struggling to get out, the pirates had tied him up. Tears were running down his face, he knew how useless it was to resist, but he had to try. "Oi! Afro! Let me go or I'll kick your asses!" He exclaimed ferociously. Moones struck an odd pose, similar to that of a dancer. "TahahahaHAHAH! No way, kid~. You're part of the Afro Pirates now~." Rem's face was becoming a new shade of red. "LIKE HELL I AM! PIRATES ARE SCUM!" 

The Afro Pirates all had a merry laugh at this, Moones gestured for his crew mates to untie the boy. A look of genuine surprise had appeared on Rem's face. "Wha—" But before he could say anymore, Moones grabbed him by the neck of his shirt once again, and held him. "Do you see it, boy~? The blue sea, do you see it~? Can you swim right back to the island from this far away~?" Rem looked at the sea with a hopeless expression on his face. He was a horrible swimmer, there was no way he could make it...

Moones threw Rem all the way to the mast of the ship, Rem's hat was barely hanging onto his head anymore. "Can you make it~?" Moones said, smiling smugly. Rem could only glare at him with murderous intent, completely aware of how little he could do. "Hey kid, catch!" A random crew member threw a bucket full of water and a mop at Rem. The water spilled slightly and wet him. "TahahahaHAHAH! Why don't you get started, cabin boy~? Who knows, do well enough and we might just invite you to eat with us~!" 

The pirates broke out laughing, Rem refused to let them get away with this! He couldn't let them! He picked himself up despite how much his back was hurting and charged towards Moones. He was swiftly met with a punch in the stomach. He fell on his knees and was grabbing onto his stomach. Except, it wasn't Moones who hit him this time. It was a man. A very feminine looking one at that!

He had long, white hair. At first glance he could have been mistaken for a woman. But his slender yet muscled figure told otherwise. He had two swords sheathed on each side of his hip, each of them having a large handle that made them look like scissors. He had slightly tanned skin, giving it a light brown appearance.

"Hey, Pilar! What gives!" Moones exclaimed to the man, genuinely annoyed as evidence by his switch to a more serious tone of voice. Pilar flipped his hair slightly for dramatic affect. "What can I say? I hate seeing children get beat up, and you looked like you were going to toy around with him a bit more." Pilar said in a calm, nonchalant manner. Moones expressed mild irritation at his first mate's interruption, but decided to drop it.

"Fine, fine~. Always such a spoil sport~." Moones said, his voice once again becoming a sing-song type of tone. "Hey, hey~. How long has it been since we changed our flag~? Change it to something cool again~." Pilar sighed at this comment and took out both of his swords. Not only did they look like scissors they WERE scissors which were easily attached together. Pilar struck a pose, taking a deep breath and quickly exhaling.

Suddenly, his arms and weapon could barely be seen! He quickly slashed at Moones after the rest of the crew quickly moved out, to prevent being killed. Once he was done, Moones's hair had taken a different look. It was styled like a mohawk now! "TahahahaHAHAH! This is great~! This is why you're our barber as well, Pilaf~! We'll be called the Mohawk Pirates now~." His crew was in awe of his new hair-cut, their Jolly Roger was promptly taken down and a designer immediately got to work on creating a new one, updated to match their captain's new haircut.

While Rem was just barely conscious, he noted how weird these guys were! The fact that he was still awake caught Pilaf's eye. "Shouldn't you be cleaning up by now? Hurry it up!" He said while putting his enormous scissors away on his back. Rem stood up, one hand still wrapped around his stomach. The other was shaking wildly as it pointed at the crew. "L-l-like hell I will!" As soon as he said this, Pilar quickly punched him in the gut once again. If the boy kept this up Moones would have no more patience and kill him in no time flat! It was better for him this way.

Rem fell unconscious, his body couldn't handle the hits anymore. The last thing he heard was those damned pirates' laughter as he fell on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Tell me what you guys think of this story so far. I RP quite often but I rarely write fanfics. Also, feel free to pitch some character ideas at me! I'd love to see the ideas you guys have, and I'll probably put them into the story if you submit them. Thanks for reading!


	3. "Blech! That tasted awful!"

"Urgh..."

Rem woke up on the floor he was on before, only now, it was the dead of the night. He looked around the ship, the bucket and mop from before were still there, but he was still struggling to remember what had happened. He vaguely remembered being hit a lot and now felt very sore all around his body. But upon further inspection he noticed something peculiar on his hand. There was a strange logo that he was unable to recognize. It was a tiny spiral with all the colors of the rainbow.

"Oh, you're finally up?" Suddenly, Pilar had appeared, seemingly out of thin air. Rem tried saying something, but he couldn't form any words, likely because of the damage his body took. Instead, he resorted to making several angry, rude gesticulations to get his point across. "Now, now, don't act like that. It would've been way worse if I had let Moones hit you instead. He probably would've made the beating 5 times as bad just to get the meaning across."

Rem was still red-faced and angry, steam practically coming out of his nose. He picked himself up slowly, still in quite a bit of pain, and made a pose with his fists to indicate that he wanted to fight. Pilaf sighs. "You do realize it's pointless to resist it any longer, don't you? That tattoo on your hand shows that you're one of us, you're a pirate now." Rem started punching at the air as fast as he could, in an attempt to intimidate Pilar.

Pilar turns his back on Rem and shakes his head slightly. "Down below in the hold are the dining room and kitchen, after you're done with your tasks, we'll allow you to join us." He opened a small door on the floor and began climbing a ladder down to the hold. Several cheers could be heard as he arrived. Rem looked down at the bucket and mop with contempt. He kicked them down onto the floor, refusing to cooperate with the people that kidnapped him.

"Like hell I'll listen to those guys..." His voice was slowly returning to him, albeit rather croakily. He started looking around at the ship, it was fairly large and you could tell that it could accommodate for a large amount of people. He looked over the ships railings, just below him he see the cannons the ship had. The same ones that had been used to attack the village earlier that day. He grumbles bitterly at this memory.

However, while there, something in particular caught his eye. There was a round door further along the ship. Rem's curiosity had gotten the better of him and led him to walk towards the door. He noticed that there was a wanted poster of Moones. He had his hair in a ponytail and had a wide grin on his face, showing off his incredibly white teeth. "Eh?" Rem was kind of confused by this, based on what he heard pirates weren't the type to pride themselves on their personal hygiene much.

Rem saw that Moones had a bounty of 20,000,000 Beli on his head. He gulped slightly, this must've been his room. He opened the door slowly, looking around to see if there was anyone around. As he entered the room he saw that it was a very strange room for a pirate captain to have. The entire room itself was pink and there was a large cabinet full of plates with very intricate designs. There was also a three cushioned sofa, which looked VERY comfortable.

Rem saw that there was a book on Moones's desk, likely to be his captain's log. But even more peculiar was a small chest on his desk. Rem sat down on the chair behind Moones's desk. He opened up the treasure chest and saw a light gray fruit in it. Rem had never seen anything like it! The fruit also had several exotic looking swirls, making him curious as to where the crew had gone to find the fruit.

Rem's stomach grumbled a bit, he just remembered it had been a while since his last meal. His mouth was practically watering at the sight of the fruit. No one would notice if he took a small bite would they? He took a small bite off the fruit, and was disappointed when he tasted it. "Blech! That tasted awful!" He said out loud, his voice feeling much better than it did before. He figured it was time for him to leave already, he'd get caught if he stayed any longer.

He rushed out of the room after putting the fruit back in the chest, wondering why anyone would want to keep something like that to himself. He sat down in front of the ship's mast, while he would surely suffer repercussions for being lazy by tomorrow, he didn't feel like working in the slightest, especially for the who kidnapped him!

But suddenly, he heard someone coming up from the ladder!


	4. "Brooooo!"

Rem shot up from his seat and immediately picked up the mop and bucket from the floor, he figured he'd at least pretend to be working until the person went away! But to his surprise, it wasn't one of the men he'd seen before, it was a young boy that seemed to be around his age. The boy ran to the railings with a look of panic on his face, quickly pulling down his pants. "Phew..." He let out a sigh of relief and Rem could soon hear the sound of water being poured.

Rem quietly put the mop back into the bucket and took out an unfilled air balloon from his pocket, which he previously used to make different types of balloon,sculptures for viewers of his troupe. He blew into it slowly making it larger and tied a knot to keep the air from coming out. He placed the balloon on the floor, barely able to contain his laughter. He stomped on the balloon as hard as he could, making a loud popping sound emit!

The boy let out a cry of surprise and fell down on his behind. "Hehahaha!" The boy turned to look at Rem, an angry expression on his face. "Sorry!" He said while laughing. "I really couldn't—eh?" Rem watched in confusion as the boy's eyes were filling up with tears. "B-bastard! You'll pay for that! I'll kick your ass!" The boy was rushing to pull up his pants and completely face Rem at the same time, but stumbled and fell. "D-damn it!" 

Rem couldn't help but feel guilty at the sight. He offered his hand to help pull up the boy as he walked towards him.. "Oi, sorry about that. I just couldn't pass up the opportunity!" The boy rejected his help and promptly turned his back on Rem out of embarrassment. "Damn it! Not again..." Rem craned his neck slightly at this. "Hey, what are you, a crybaby? How old are you, anyway?" Rem said with an incredulous voice.

"Shut it! I'm way older than you that's for sure!" Rem was getting pretty irritated with the boy already. He felt as if he should punch the boy to calm him down. But when he thought about it, that would kind of make the situation even worse. Besides hitting him, what else could he do...ah! He took out several more balloons and studied the boys appearance. His skin was a light shade of brown and he had his long, puffy hair tied into a ponytail. He was also wearing brown shorts and dark brown shirt. He had a white bandanna under his neck.

Rem took out several multi-colored balloons and started blowing air into them. The boy turned around to see what Rem was doing, and immediately got suspicious. "H-hey! What're you—" Rem made a hand gesture that told the boy to quiet down. After blowing all of the balloons up, Rem started to tie them together. The boy was admittedly curious at this point, he watched as Rem made a sort of humanoid shape with them all.

"Here." He threw the balloon to the boy, who caught it reluctantly. As he looked at it closely, he saw that the balloon bore a similarity to him. "There, now stop crying already! Geez, what's your name, anyway?" Rem asked. The boy spoke a lot more calmly than he had before "Puer...I'm eleven by the way..." Rem widened his eyes in surprise. "Eleven? You're even older than me, but you still cried over that!"

"SHUT UP! You're balloon isn't even so great anyway!" Puer swung his arm out to the sea, but couldn't bring himself to let go of the balloon. He began to sweat profusely and kept trying to throw the balloon, but each time, the same thing happened. "You're a real indecisive guy, do these guys just kidnap every boy they see?" Puer had a look of anger on his face as he heard Rem say this. "Hey, bastard! Don't insult the Mohawk Pirates!"

Rem, too, had an angry expression in his face. "Wha'dyou mean don't insult them!? They kidnapped me, you ass! They're nothing but scum!" 

Before he knew it Rem was punched in the face. Puer (who had put the balloon down) was furious right now. "Don't you dare...insult my friends!" Puer yelled out! Rem was steaming red with Puer and tackled him down to the floor. Rem grabbed him by his shirt and punched him square in the jaw! "Who the hell do you think you are, bastard!" Rem punched the other boy once more in the face, he heard a crack, and the other boy's face was suddenly bleeding.

Puer struggled to get up from the floor, but managed to speak. "These guys are my friends, I'm nothing without them! Don't you dare talk about them like that!" Rem let out a small gasp of surprise and slowly got off Puer. Rem tipped his hat down, as to add some flair to the his next words. "These guys kidnap people, attack innocents, and steal all they want. How could you possibly think of these guys as friends?" 

"Idiot! That place was already going to be robbed!" Puer yelled out from the floor! "What the hell are you talking about!" Rem exclaimed, fed up with the boy's stupidity! Suddenly, he regretted that he hadn't stayed to punch him some more before getting off Puer began to speak, his voice much more grim than it was before. 

"Whoever said this was another golden age of piracy, lied. The pirates in east blue are more brutal than before, they don't have any dreams, just greed. Those people were lucky Moones decided to steal from them, if he hadn't, another pirate would've, they'd probably do it ten times worse than we did! I'm not even sure if those people would still be alive if we hadn't stolen from them first!"

"Bullshit! Then why'd he kidnap me!? Why was that house hit!?"

"Moones liked you, he said you had a personality that was perfect for a cabin boy."

"That's insulting!"

"And that first shot was supposed to be a warning shot. We weren't actually trying to hit anyone, our sniper is just a klutz."

"That's stupid!"

Puer picked himself up from the floor. "Look, you can accept them or you can refuse to, but it'll be true either way."

Rem had a look of deep thought and was thinking really hard about all the info he just got. "I've decided." This earned him a quizzical look from Puer. "What you're saying is by becoming a pirate, I'll actually be doing something good?" Puer nodded. "There'll be a lot of adventures and riches to find too, right?" Again, Puer nodded.

"That settles it, if that's the case, I'll definitely become a pirate!"

Puer had a look of pride on his face, tears about to shed because of the sheer beauty of a new pirate being born. "Oi, Puer? You okay?" Puer struggling to hold back his tears once again. "It's nothing! I'll teach you everything there is to know about being a pirate, just call me bro from now on, okay?" 

"Alright, bro!"

The two were so overjoyed at the moment that they completely forgot about their earlier fight!

"Bro!"

"Bro!"

"Bro!"

"Bro!"

"Brooooo!"

The pair yelled out while holding each other's arm while doing a strange dance where both of them jumped while rotating their positions.


	5. "The boy...he's eaten the Kami Kami no Mi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Create OCs for use in the story:
> 
> Name:
> 
> Age:
> 
> Gender:
> 
> Physical Appearance:
> 
> Personality:
> 
> Crew: (If applicable)
> 
> Profession:
> 
> Bounty/Position in the Navy: (if applicable)
> 
> History: (Optional)
> 
> Goal/Dream:
> 
> Miscellaneous: (anything else about your character you can think of)

"Hey, bro?"

"Hm?"

"Is there...any food left?"

"Err...no, you were too late."

"Laaame, the only thing I ate was this weird fruit I found."

"Weird fruit?"

"Yeah...don't tell him, but I found a fruit in Moones' room. It tasted pretty bad, though."

"WHAT!?" Puer was gaping at Rem's words, who did nothing but shush him in return. "Quiet, bro, they'll hear!" Both of them were cleaning the ship with the bucket, and Puer had even gotten an extra set for himself to help out Rem. Puer, once again, had a stream of tears falling down his eyes. "Eh? Bro, what's up?" Puer began covering his face with his harm to stop Rem from watching him, he started waving his hand dismissively at Rem. "R-Rem! That was a devil fruit! Even worse, it was Moones' fruit! He was gonna sell it on the blackmarket and get rich! But now...you ate it! He's gonna kill you! Come on...I'll help you write your will!

Puer began covering his face with his hands, hiding a look of hopelessness. "Oi, what's a devil fruit?" Rem stated in a confused manner. "You don't know!?" Puer said incredulously. "Devil fruits are exactly what they sound like! They're fruits from the sea devil, if you eat one of them, the sea'll hate you forever and you'll never be able to swim!" Rem suddenly donned a bratty look on his face. "Well, good, I hate the sea ten times as much as it hates me!"

"You idiot! Take this seriously!"

"Relax, bro! What's so great about a fruit that turns you into a hammer, anyway?"

"Right, right, I forgot to mention. These fruits also give you a special power, depending on which one you eat."

"Really?!" Rem's were gleaming at this point, he had also stopped working by this point. "Bro, bro, what kinda power do I have?!" Puer had finally managed to hold back his tears. "How am I supposed to know? Try it out for yourself, I guess." Rem took both of his hands and slammed them together, he began concentrating hard, attempting to find out what kind of power he had. "Rem, I think it's more of a thing that comes naturally. You can't force it." Rem continued concentrating, barely hearing what Puer said.

All of a sudden, something slightly white had appeared on Rem's hand. It looked like...a shard of paper. "Bro! Look!" Rem showcased the piece of paper to Puer, he was awfully proud of it and he was smiling widely. Puer, however, looked unimpressed. "Eh, that's it? Maybe you just don't know how to use it yet." Rem pouted at this. "Fine, I'll do it again." Now that he had a general idea of what he was able to do, getting better at it would be a breeze! He once again entered a state of concentration, this time, paper shards began to appear all around the fist!

Rem was practically jumping with joy! Puer put a hand on his chin, "Hmmm...I guess—" Puer was interrupted as Pilar finished eating and was climbing up the ladder. Rem promptly hid his hand and picked up a mop with his remaining hand, trying his best to act natural as the Pilar gave him an odd look. "Hmmm, hmmmm, hmmm. Eastern islanders get up in the mornin', they make everyone feel super hyper and duuuumb!"

"I see you've decided to follow instruction, you even got Puer to assist you, it seems."Puer spoke up, both of the young boys were sweating bullets at this point. "Y-yeah!" Puer began to speak up, his eyes tearing up as he spoke. "Hmm...are you hiding something from me, Puer?" Puer shuffled his feet and looked down. "Well...yes." Rem began to sweat even faster. "I'm hiding...MY MANLY LOVE FOR ADVENTURE!" The sea was quiet, seagulls could be heard, the feasting men from below could be heard, no one believed Puer. Not even Puer himself! 'Idiot, bro!' Rem thought to himself.

Pilar turned to face Rem, neither of them said a word. Pilar gave Rem a glare that said he knew he was hiding something. He didn't bother asking what Rem what it was. As soon as Rem blinked, Pilar vanished. Suddenly, the arm Rem was hiding was being held! "I see..." It was Pilar's voice! The man was somehow able to move behind Rem at an incredible, unidentifiable speed. The grip on Rem's arm was tightened. "Moones will be gravely unpleased with you. I can't stop him from disciplining you by himself, anymore. You realize that, correct?"

Rem began to struggle as Pilar grabbed him by his arm and started dragging him down to Moones, Puer was shocked and at a loss for words. Pilar dropped Rem down the hole where the ladder was, Rem was immediately met with a large table full of pirates. As the leader, Moones was naturally sitting at the head of the table. There was an empty seat beside him, likely where Pilaf himself was sitting before he had gone to check on Rem and Puer. As soon as they noticed Rem abruptly dropping in, all the chattering from before had stopped, all eyes were on him.

"Oh~?" Moones took a giant drink out of his bottle of whiskey. "I take it this means you're done with your task~?" Rem couldn't summon the courage to say a word, it was as if he was staring death right in the face. Pilar had arrived from above and kicked Rem forward into the room. Puer quickly coming down after him. "Pilaf, plea—" Puer was once again silenced by Pilar. "Moones." Pilar began. "The boy...he's eaten the Kami Kami no Mi." Moones was speechless. His face was turning red, his pupils disappearing as his anger took over him. The rest of the crew seemed wary, but remained vigilant of the rare raised his hand and turned it into a fist, slamming it onto the table. All of the food on it was spilled onto the floor as the table was broken into pieces. Several veins were appearing all over Moones' body. "You...ate it?" His voice no longer sounded playful, it now sounded more bloodthirsty than anything else. Moones couldn't say anything else, his rage was too vast. He started slowly walking towards Rem. The rest of the crew were too frightened to do anything else but look in horror.

Moones was standing right in front of Rem. "Don't worry...you're part of my crew now, so I won't murder you." Moones was raising his fist. "But I'll come damn near close!" Rem saw his life flash right before his eyes. He remembered all of the friends he used to have in his troupe, as well as all the time they spent together. He then briefly saw the faces of a man and a woman. The man was dark-skinned, had a long, black mustache, and a wicked expression on his face. The woman was pale looking, she had a lazy expression on her face and seemed uncaring. She had short, blonde hair and a Cleopatra-like nose.

Puer had jumped straight in front of Rem, and was sent flying to a wall, courtesy of Moones' left hook. Moones had seemingly gotten rid of all of his anger and now had nothing but concern in his eyes! "Puer...what the hell!" Puer was breathing rapidly like a madman, soon vomiting a great deal of blood on the floor! "Abraham!" Moones shouted out to the ship's doctor. "Do something!" The short, pudgy man called Abraham had rushed to help Puer. But the boy refused to take it, mustering up what little strength he had, he began speaking.

"Captain...I'm sorry...but he's my little bro now...I can't just stand by and watch him get hurt—EKHM!" The boy coughed a up some more blood. "Even if I really did just meet him...why would that mean anything if we're already bros...?" Moones stayed silent for a moment as the boy fell unconscious. Puer was soon take by Abraham to one of the even lower levels of the ship, Rem had just developed an even greater respect for the boy. "Boy." Moones once again began to speak. "I'll give you one last shot, you'll be pulling thrice as much of your own weight while you're weight here. If you falter for even a bit...devil fruit users can still fetch a pretty penny on the slave market. Understand?" Rem nodded rapidly.

"Good. We'll reach another island in a day or two. Get some sleep in the barracks with everyone else, because now, this place'll be far worse than hell could ever be for you. While we're off board, you'll fight along side us, or I'll gladly strip you of your place on my crew, and kill you myself. Benjamin?" Another man appeared, he was very chubby and had an imposing height of 6 feet 5. He was the crew's navigator. "Show the cabin boy where you all sleep." Moones stopped to strike a pose.

"He'll need all of the rest he can get."


	6. God and the Angler

"Hey! I see land!"

Rem was cleaning up the ship with three mops as the lookout in the crow's nest caught sight of a new island. Two of the mops were in his left and right hand respectively, the third one was in his mouth. When Moones said he would need to work thrice as hard, he wasn't kidding. It had already been two days after the incident with the devil fruit. Rem had chosen to take the few moments of freedom he had to develop a technique. While it wasn't much, it would at least stop him from being completely helpless in a fight.

He had previously gone to visit Puer in the infirmary at the dead of the night. The boy was making good progress and it was estimated that he'd be fully recovered in at least three more days. "Have you prepared yourself?" Rem jumped slightly as the barber and second in command of the ship had appeared behind him, still making it seem as if he was popping out of thin air. "Yeah! I learned this really cool new move I'm pretty much unstoppable now!" Rem had deliberately played up his accomplishments to further convince the crew not to sell him as a slave. To him, a life with no freedom would be much worse than death.

"Is that so? Then I expect for you to go beyond my expectations. You're already on the verge of getting thrown out."

"Y-yeah! You'll see, I'll do great!

Moones appeared to have calmed down quite a bit, but Rem still couldn't shake of the sensation that something was still amiss with the man, even if he had gone back into his jolly, former self. "All right men~!" He struck a pose that made it seem as if he tipped down an invisible hat and stuck his right hand out. "Dock the Golden Experience~!" The rest of the crew let out an aye in unison. While Rem let out a more muffled variation, further proof that he still wasn't manly enough to go on adventures.

What kind of pirate can't speak coherently with a broom in their mouth?

—

The island had a smell that distinctly reeked out alcohol. There was a lot of junk and left over food lying around the beach that was at the entrance of the island. It was clear that pirates had been partying quite a bit recently. This was further evidenced by the enormous pirate ship that was also docked nearby. Their jolly roger was a dopey looking skull with a tongue sticking out of its mouth. It didn't take long for Moones to order a raid on the ship, which the crew happily obliged to do.

"Cabin boy~." As the pirates raided the other ship, Moones had begun speaking to Rem. "Scout out the forest ahead and then report back here, understand~." Rem stopped cleaning for a moment and stood up straight, nodding wildly. "Good~. Maybe I'll reconsider selling you~. Maybe not~. TahahahahaHAHAH!" Rem rapidly got off the ship using a board that had been laid out a few minutes ago. He saw the creepy joy Moones had, and he certainly did not want to stick around any longer.

—

Rem couldn't help but feel uneasy as he went deeper into the forest. What if he met some pirates on the way there? The rustling bushes in the forest didn't help the matter in the slightest. As he moved forward, he noticed through a little crack that two trees made that there was a river just between it. There was also a boy that bore a resemblance to Rem himself, except that he seemed to be at least a year younger. The boy seemed to be some sort of angler, he had a fishing rod out and was waiting patiently for a fish to bite on the bait he had place. The boy had a top-hat that seemed out of place for where he was. It had a badge with the number 40 pinned onto it.

Rem took off his hat briefly. On the inside of it, there was a button similar to the one the angler boy had on his hat. Except that this hat had the number 50 on it. Rem had never found it necessary to have the thing out on him, especially because he himself had no idea why he had it. All he knew was that he had the thing since he was found by the troupe. He placed the button back into his boater and put it back on. "Hey! Hook!" Rem decided to temporarily nickname the boy "Hook" based on the fact that his fishing rod also had a hook. It made sense.

The boy, however, made no response. Rem squeezed through the crack in the wall. Hook was still unaware of Rem's presence, even though they were right next to each other. Luckily, Rem was able to ask more about Pilar's ability to seemingly teleport behind people. It was something called "soru" a technique from a martial arts style called "Rokushiki". Rem convinced him Pilar to teach him one of them to better assist the crew on their travels. The secret technique...

"CHOKKAI!" Rem was screamed out excitedly at the top of his voice, but he soon sounded very bland, almost monotonous as he spoke. "Hey. Where are you from? What's your name? What're you doing here? What's with the number? That's a weird hat. Who gave it to you? Where am—" Suddenly, a four foot tall fish flew out of the river. Only...it had legs! "Hm? Where'd you come from?" The boy said as he finally noticed Rem, he grabbed the rod as hard as he could and made sure the fish with legs wouldn't land on the water. Instead, it landed a short distance, forcing the duo to turn around.

The fish with legs seemed to be boiling up as the boy pulled back the hook from his mouth. The fish charged at Hook and—"MILLWALL PUNCH!" Rem punched the fish on the side of its head, before it could impact Hook. Rem's hand was enveloped in paper, making it easy to see how the creature was beaten so easily. "Hey, Hook," Rem said as the paper on his hand slowly disappeared, "who are you?" The boy seemed very unfazed by what had just happened. He only bowed slightly Rem. "My name is Thumb Jean. Thank you for your help." Rem looked confused by Jean's lack of reaction, but bowed back all the same."

"Hey...Jean? What's with the fish over there?" Rem pointed at the fish that fell unconscious from the punch's impact."

"Oh, that's for God."

"God?"

"Yes, I can show you—follow me."

The boy picked up the large fish and put it onto his back. Rem suddenly felt as Jean would've fared perfectly fine against the legged fish on his own. Jean began to walk through another crack between two trees, barely managing to squeeze the rat through. Rem skeptically followed along. They kept walking through several trees until they finally saw the entrance to a village.

The village was full of men with sacks. There was a short man, not much taller than Rem himself, he in particular stuck out from the rest, especially because he had what looked like classic pirate gear. He was knocking on a door. "ParHARHARHARHAR!" The man's laugh was worse than the one Moones had! "I'm here to collect my 100,000 beli for the month!" The man had an amused face as no one answered the door. As soon as he stopped knocking and turned away, the house instantly caught on fire. Several people could be heard knocking on the door and begging to escape, but the door wouldn't budge. The man left the house alone, moving onto the next.

"That's God?!" Rem yelled out.

"Yes, he is Captain Kakaki, but he tells us to call him God. We each have to pay him 100,000 beli a month or he'll kill us."

"How can you be so calm about it!"

"What do you think of the fish?"

"What?!"

"I have no money left, so I was wondering if he'd take a fish for the month."

"That does it! I've decided, I'll kick his ass!"

"Can you really defeat him?"

"Of course I can! I'm a pirate, too! You'll see!"


	7. Kami vs "God"

"Hey! Bastard!"

Rem stood at the village's entrance, calling out the pirates. "Kakaki! Fight me! I'm gonna beat the crap out of you!" All the pirates stopped their pillaging for a moment, they stared death glares at Rem, only to snicker seconds later!

"Oi! Bastards! What's so funny?!" Rem leered at the pirates, he could see several people peeking out through the windows of their homes, wondering who the foolish boy could be.

Rem felt a heavy burden on himself, not because of what he had just said, but because of the fact that he suddenly felt as if his weight had gotten 20 times as heavy. His feet broke down into the dirt, he was stuck. "Ergh!"

He tried struggling in order to get out but he could barely move at all! Soon, he was completely frozen in place. Kakaki (who placed his sackof money down) walked toward Rem, taking his time. "ParHARHARHARHAR! It's a real shame you decided to gain a few pounds before facing me!"

"What...? Bastard...what'd you do?"

"ParHARHAR! You just made the worst mistake of your life! You just challenged the god who ate the Baka Baka no Mi! I can do anything as long as I'm dumb enough to think I can do it!"

"Yeah! Cap'n's the biggest idiot we know!" A random crew member called out.

"Like right now, I don't know that I can't bend gravity to my will, so I can!"

"...wait a second..."

Kakaki began to deliver a barrage of rapid punches onto Rem's stomach before he could finish what he was about to say. But strangely enough, he couldn't feel anything. Until Kakaki stopped punching, that is. All the punches seemed to have arrived late and combined into a single powerful force.

Rem could compare the impact of the punches to be about as strong as a single punch from Pilar. The weight had disappeared, leaving Rem to face the pain of the punches on his own. Rem lied down on his knees, getting punched in the gut this often was pissing him off!

Then, something even stranger had happened. Rem started floating up in the air, but when he looked below him, his body was still on the ground only headless! "Ack! What the hell's happening?!"

Rem's vision had soon become pitch-black, he had no idea what was covering them. But despite the fact that he had no body, he was still able to feel the sting of Kakaki's punches. Rem was soon back to his body, except now he was lying on the ground writhing in pain.

"ParHARHARHAR! Well, I've had my fun with you, boy. But now's the time you'll have to die!"

"Wait!" Rem had an outburst just as Kakari was raising his fist to beat Rem to death. "ParHARHARHAR? Don't beg for yer life now, you're time here's over!" Rem quickly put the his hands into the air, both of them showing their palms.

"No! No! It's just that...I fight with paper."

"Eh? What's that got to do with anything, you damn idiot?"

"It's just that...if I fight with paper, and you're dumb, wouldn't that mean that getting near me is your weakness?"

Rem was completely making this up as he went along. He was hoping that if Kakaki believed that Rem would make him weak, it would actually happen. Kakaki's eyes shot open in seconds!He began slumping down and laying down on the floor as if he had a bad stomachache.

"Ooooh noooo..." Kakaki's power seemingly drained away. The other pirates were looking very nervous all of a sudden, the villagers spectating from the windows also had a look of shock on their faces.

The fun-sized Kakaki just barely got up on his feet, still struggling to even maintain his balance. "Don't think you've one just yet, boy. I've still got some fight in me..." Rem did the same, only he was shaking much more from the damaged he had just received.

His fists were now both covered in paper. "Bastard Bakaki, I'm beating the crap out of you!" Kakaki believed that he should have suffered a major loss of power by just being near Rem, meaning that he also believed that the capabilities of his fruit have decreased as well.

Kakaki put some weight on Rem to slow him down, but significantly weaker than his previous attempt to do so. Rem swung his fist and punched Kakaki's jaw! It had done significantly more damage than it should have, likely because of Kakaki's belief that that's how badly the punch should've felt.

Rem felt the jaw crack slightly as he punched, it was enough to cause Kakaki to fall down on one of his knees. "You...you haven't won yet, boy! I can still...fight." Kakaki seemed much more exasperated now that the tables were turned against him.

The man tried standing back up again, but quickly fell back on to his knees. "Heh-heh-heh...stupid Bakaki. Even I knew that a punch to the jaw can screw up your head...I didn't think you'd be this much of a dumb-ass for a captain..." Rem said, taking short breaths in between his speaking.

Rem tackled Kakaki onto the floor, as he had previously done during his previous fight. "Millwall..."

"W-wait! H-how about I l-let you—"

"ARROWS!" Rem started punching Kakaki as fast as his injured body would allow.

"CHOKKAI!" He yelled out at the top of his lungs. "You don't have powers!" Rem began to repeat this over and over again while punching the pirate, as if to convince him that this was now the truth.

"You don't have powers! You don't have powers! You don't have powers! You. Don't. Have. Powers!"

Rem stood from the top of Kakaki, both of their bodies battered from the battle. Kakaki's face was brutally injured and was incredibly bloody, Rem's fists had Kakaki's blood on them. Rem was still trying to calm himself down, after all, that was the most intense battle he's ever had at this point in his life.

"Oi! Bastard! Don't ever forget who's a better pirate!" Rem pointed his finger at himself, panting heavily.

"Captain!" All the pirates yelled put to their captain, concerned for his injuries. A particularly large pirate had come and picked him up, but not before swiftly punching Rem in the face. "Argh!" Rem cried out in pain, his nose and forehead started bleeding immediately.

"Brat! We'll get you back for this!" The pirates retreated to their ships with the sacks of money. The villagers couldn't believe what had just taken place, they had all been subjugated by Kakaki for the last two years, it was almost unbelievable that they had freedom once again!

The house Kakaki had burned down was still on fire, but a window was suddenly broken from the inside. One by one, five people had left the house from the broken window. A man and a woman, two girls and one boy. Both the man and women had first aid kits with them. All of them were coughing uncontrollably and were covered in soot and ash.

The man had a first aid kit and was slowly crawling towards Rem, who was starting to feel dizzy from the blood he was losing. "Please...take—" Before the man had even finished his sentence, Rem had already taken it and started wrapping his forehead with adhesive tape. He felt slightly better than before, good enough to leave, anyway.

"Oi! Thanks for the kit!" He did a slight bow and then made his way back to the entrance. Wasn't there something he was supposed to do?

"Hey! Hold it!"

One of the girls that escaped from the house spoke up.

"I don't care if you saved our lives, if you're a pirate, we don't owe you anything! You don't even have the right to be alive!"

"Anya!" The women who escaped from the fire who was previously tending to the injuries of the two other children yelled out.

"Anya don't be an idiot...ekhm!" The girl's father looked furious at her, but still wasn't able to speak correctly. "Would you prefer to have burnedd instead?!"

"Yes! I'd rather die than be saved by a pirate! When I grow up, I'm gonna become a marine and wipe out all the pirates!"

The man was about to speak again, but was silenced by Rem, who was putting a kit the man gave him, on the floor.

"No, no, it's fine. I'm a pirate now, scum of the earth." Rem glared at Anya. "I'd rather die than have a debt to you too!" Rem walked out of the village, going into his usual habit of tipping his hat down for increased dramatic effect.

—

Upon arriving back to the Golden Experience, all of the Kakaki Pirates were tied up, except for Kakaki. Kakaki was being grabbed onto the neck of his captain's coat by none other than Moones! "Let me go you freakish bastard!"

"TahahahaHAHAH! Well aren't you an energetic one~. I think we might just keep you as another cabin boy, as a 'thanks' for all the money you collected for us~." The midget pirate was struggling twice as hard and kept trying to bite onto Moones' head, who had just noticed Rem arriving from the battle.

"TahahahaHAHAH! It sure took you a while, huh~?" Rem had a very dissatisfied look as Moones said this. "Now, now~. I've got good news, too~. I've decided that I'll keep you around for a while~. As long as you aren't on thin ice again, of course~. Don't expect for this to mean you'll have to work any less, either~. TahahahaHAHAH!"

At this, Rem smiled of relief, happiness, and overall joy over this news, even as the Kakaki pirates were jeering at him from the sidelines. "Yes, captain!" He said to Moones who looked at his behavior approvingly.

"Hurry up to the ship, we've no business here anymore~."

"Eh?!" Rem exclaimed in surprise. "Jean! What the hell are you doing!" Rem said as he boarded the ship, and once again, Jean remained unresponsive to his calls.

"Nope, nothing to catch yet." Jean said, pulling back his fishing rod. "Oh, you scared me." He said after finally noticing Rem.

"That's not very convincing!"

"I'll be going with you to become a pirate now."

"What?!"

"I wanna find the all blue, an angler's paradise! Where I can catch all sorts of fish. There aren't even many different species of fish here, it's awful."

"But—"

"Time to go!" The helmsman cried out!

All the remaining members of the Mohawk pirates climbed onto the Golden Experience, along with their two new members, Jean the angler, who dreams of one day finding the all blue; and Kakaki the cabin boy, who was just forcefully taken from his position on the Kakaki pirates and got his devil fruit powers beaten out of him. The crew set sail once again, the sun shining brightly as they all left in search of more adventure!

—

AN: This'll likely be the final chapter before the time-skip, I hope you guys enjoyed it! The three children from the fire will likely be relevant in the future, though I won't say their exact roles just yet.


	8. Slave Auction!

Somewhere, in the middle of the sea, a ship was sailing. It was easily the size of a warship and had no flag to indicate whether it was owned by the marines or a pirate. It seemed old, several floorboards were loose and the ship generally looked wore down.

However, in a large sort of lounge area of the ship an auction was being held. It was completely full and had 50 people in total sitting on the chairs. There was a large platform at the front of the room with a door directly to its left. An old man named Thomas who was about 57 years old, stood on the platform and began speaking to the crowd.

"Next up, a skilled musician from the North Blue, Fedor "JoJo" Jonathan!" A man was escorted from the room to the platform by two guards. His entire body was covered in what looked like fur and he greatly resembled a dog. At first glance the man could easily be mistaken for bigfoot. JoJo's body was large and muscular, partly covered by his only piece of clothing, his leather pants.

"JoJo is masterful at playing classical music and can play a wide range of instruments. Violins, pianos, guitars, you name it! This slave can play it all!" There was no need for JoJo to provide evidence. As everyone in the room was extraordinarily wealthy, getting on their bad sides was a very foolish idea.

"The bidding for this incredible species of a man begins at 30,000,000 beli!" A man from the crowd raised a sign with the number 37 on it and cried out "35,000,000 beli!" A woman with the number 23 nonchalantly increased the bid exponentially. "70,000,000 beli." She said cooly.

"70,000,000 beli going once! Going twice! Sold! Number 23 now owns the werewolf man JoJo!" There was a round of applause for the woman, on this ship, the person who could casually do away with money was generally very respected.

JoJo was taken back to the room after being successfully bought by the woman, the guards, as per usual, stayed outside to guard the door and call on them once . There were ten others being held in the room, from siamese twins to four legged men. But the one that was undoubtedly the strangest was the man who was being kept in handcuffs.

The man was fairly young, likely only about 16 or 17. He was short, only about 5 foot 4 in height. But he was fairly muscular and wore a tank top that was obviously too large for him. He wore black shorts and walked around completely barefoot. His skin was tanned and he wore a boater hat with a pin that had the number 50 on it. The man's nose was Cleopatra-like and long. He was very genial, striking up chats with the rest of the would-be slaves.

"And then, the guy completely forgot he couldn't swim so I tried rescuing him. But then, I remembered that I couldn't swim either!" He was telling this story to a very clearly uninterested giant- sized man who was doing his best to ignore him.

The two guards called on him and he told the tall man that he'd continue his story later, much to the man's dismay. He was lead onto the platform in the meeting room outside by the guards, Thomas began introducing him to the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, do not let your eyes deceive you. This young man is far more dangerous than he appears. So dangerous, in fact, that we had to handcuff him beforehand!"

The man silently hummed a tune to himself, smiling slightly.

"This man was a pirate working for the pirate with a bounty of 25,000,000 beli, Moones! Not only that but he has eaten one of the fabled devil fruits! The Kami Kami no Mi! His name is Rem, of the Pompadour Pirates!"

The crowd's interest was instantly piqued.

"Bidding starts at 65,000,000 beli."

"65,000,000!" A man from the crowd cried out.

"100,000,000." The same women from before said.

"160,000,000!"

"200,000,000!"

"300,000,000!"

"350,000,000!"

"450,000,000."

"450,000,000 going once! Going twice! Once again sold to number 23!" The women once again received a round of applause for the purchase, doing nothing but smirking slightly as this happened.

The two guards went to escort Rem back to his room, but the man refused to walk. "Hold on, its time for me to do the only thing I came here to do." One of the guards appeared angered by this and swung a punch at Rem. Rem swiftly dodged the punch and kicked the guard's ribs, knocking him out cold! A cracking sound could be heard and the other guard, despite being horrified, tried doing the same, but was promptly head-butted by the smaller man.

There was widespread panic in the crowd as Rem began breaking the handcuffs that were supposed to be holding him back. Even number 23 was rushing out the room! Thomas, on the other hand, had a furious expression on his face.

"You! How dare you ruin this auction!" Rem did nothing but laugh at the old man. "Tahahaha! Just hurry up and get out, geezer. I'm taking this ship for myself!" Rem said with a smile.

"Is...is that right?" The old man paused for a moment with a dark expression. Before Rem could react, he was punched right through the door of the room where the rest of the future slaves were being kept!

They all looked at him with apprehension after he slammed right into the wall of the room. His face was bloody and he was completely unable to hide his shock. He slowly got up from the piece of the door below him, it had taken his shape after he was hit.

Thomas slowly walked through the door, the rest of the slaves bowed down as if to assure Thomas that they'd do nothing to oppose him. JoJo in particular was frightened by the man's enormous strength, it was the only reason he had been captured!

"Bastard!" Rem said furiously while wiping off the blood on his face with his hands.

"I'll have to admit. I am also a bit of a freak myself." Thomas said while hiding the immense amounts of rage welling up inside of him. "From the day I was born, I've had a mutation that allows me to make my blood cells hyper oxygenated. As you can imagine, my mutation allows even my old body to become incredibly strong and powerful."

"Oi. The rest of you hold your heads up, you all look pathetic. After I kick this guy's ass, I'll let you guys out of here." JoJo looked up briefly, but quickly looked down in fright. "Psuedo Armor!" Rem's body was slowly being enveloped in several layers of paper. Only his eyes, fingers, and hat were saved from this mummification of sorts.

"Tch, you must be joking." Thomas looked unimpressed at Rem's ability, almost disappointed even. In the blink of an eye Thomas was behind Rem and mid-air, he kicked Rem's head with all his might, eager to finish the battle quickly. But he was surprised by how hard the paper enveloped around Rem was! It actually hurt for the old man to kick it!

"What the hell?!" Thomas was once again in front of Rem.

"Tahahaha, that might've actually hurt if you weren't so old! It's MY turn now!" Rem turned around and held out his index finger, paper started enveloping the finger in a circular motion. It kept on wrapping it even soon after it was completely covered. By the time it finished, Rem's finger was wrapped totally in paper and resembled a baseball bat.

"You're armor won't help you, boy. All I need to do now is strike even harder!" Thomas kicked Rem's torso, but Rem remained unaffected. Thomas was shocked by this, never in his life had he ever proven to be ineffective in a fight. He had already run out of energy from the doping and had no more energy left.

"MILLWALL BAT!" Rem grabbed hold of his paper covered finger with his free hand like a bat and swung it at Thomas's skull! He heard a cracking sound and the man was soon down for the count.

"All of you, get up." Rem told the slaves while slowly retracting all of the paper that was surrounding his body. "I can't believe you guys were actually afraid of that guy, I actually thought he'd be an actual challenge." Rem's face was still splattered in blood, it was a miracle he wasn't dead from several years of blood loss.

The slaves got up slowly, unbelieving of what had just happened.

"H-how...?" JoJo asked, awestruck by the battle.

"I was planning on stealing this ship and finding myself a crew. That's why I had my ex-captain sell me off to these guys, I thought I'd find a cool brave guy to join my crew." He tipped his hat down so his right eye was partially covered. "Haven't any of you guys seen a play? That was supposed to be the part where you guys stopped being wimps and helped me out!"

Rem began leaving the room through the hole he made where the door was supposed to be, obviously disgruntled by the disappointment the others had caused him.

"W-wait!" JoJo spoke up, halting Rem. "I-I have nowhere else to go, I'm a freak of nature anyway you look at it. I'll never fit in with the rest of the world, but I can play music! So please, sir! Let me join your crew!" JoJo was bowing down at Rem, who was looking at him with a confused embarrassment.

"Oi, oi. Don't bow down, it's embarrassing!" JoJo sheepishly got up from the floor, he was about two feet taller than Rem. "If what you're saying is the truth, then I'll gladly welcome you aboard! What's your name anyway?"

"It's JoJo."

"Welcome to the crew, JoJo! C'mon, let's go see if I can steer the ship!"

—

AN: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! For some reason, I keep having the urge to add an okama to the crew. Hmm...


	9. Nake One-armed Swordsman!

"Hm hm hm hmmm."

Rem hummed to himself with a fishing rod at hand. He was siting on the figurehead of the ship, an stern looking rottweiler. It had been around three days since the previous conflict, JoJo was steering the ship to the best of his ability, despite having no prior experience with doing so. But after Rem himself tried steering, it was generally agreed upon that he shouldn't be allowed anywhere near the helm. Faint splashing could be heard nearby.

"Oi! Thomas! See anything?" Rem called out to the old man who was now up in the crow's nest and looking through a telescope with a dark face. "Y-yes...sir. We should be arriving within an hour or so." His face was tremendously bruised from the fight and he sounded very defeated and unenthusiastic as a result of the recent ordeal. All of the runaway slaves had taken any of the remaining boats that were left and set off. Rem, however, forced Thomas to stay until he felt like doing otherwise, as payback for causing him trouble.

"Finally! I hope it's cool enough to make up for the wait. We've been sailing for a good three days now! Plus, I haven't even caught any fish either." His face was brattish and he pouted slightly. "This ship doesn't even have any beds either, my back's sore from sleeping on the floor so much..." He whined. Thomas scowled as Rem said this, mumbling several profanities under his breath.

"Speakin' of which, captain, when're we getting a new ship?" JoJo inquired.

"Hmmm...I dunno."

"Eh?!"

"Don't worry about it! These things just sort of fall together anyway, we'll have a ship in no time!"

"If you say so..."

"Woah!" Rem felt a sudden tug on his fishing rod. "Something finally bit!" Rem tightened his grip, he grasped the reel handle and pulled forward. The fish was powerful and was showing large amounts of resistance. "It's gotta be a big one!" Rem grinned widely with a look of determination, he stood up on the figurehead and started pulling with all of his force. "Hrrrgh!" The fish pulled even harder than he did, he felt as if he was slipping from his seat.

He forcefully walked back to the deck, the fishing rod still in his hand , and continued pulling with his back to the fish. He felt the fish rising up slowly as he strained to pick it up.

"C-captain!" JoJo said, alarmed.

"Ey, whad's da ideuh!" Rem heard a muffled voice from behind and perked his ears and turned around.

Grabbing the figurehead, there was a black-haired man with a half-broken arming sword in his mouth. He had sailor's hat on, but other than that he was stark naked! Not only that, but he had only one arm, the other was nothing more than a stub. He had a small stubble on his chin and resembled someone of asian descent. Rem's fishing hook was lodged into his shoulder yet he seemed completely unfazed by it.

"Eh? Who the hell are you?" Rem asked with a curious and somewhat nervous tone in his voice. "Oh...right. Sorry about the hook, I thought you were a fish!" Rem explained, the man forcefully pulled his shoulder back, forcing the rod to leave Rem's hands. The man slowly climbed up the figurehead with his one arm and stood atop it, leaving the other three speechless as his naked front was fully visible.

The man pulled out the hook from his shoulder and took the half-sword from his mouth and pointed it at Rem.

"You stopped my training, bastard. Now how'm I supposed to make it to the next island by my time limit?" The man let out a death glare towards Rem.

"T-training? You trained by swimming to an entire island?"

"What of it?"

"That's..."

"Eh?"

"So cool!" Rem let out in an outburst. "Is being naked part of your training too?"

"Hell no!"

But by then, Rem was already starting to strip off his clothing.

"Hey, dumbass! What the hell are you doing." The man's cold, spiteful gaze had already been broken. Now, he just seemed confused by Rem's antics.

"Starting my training, obviously!" Rem was already in just his boxers by this point.

'Is...is this the man I chose to be my captain...?' JoJo thought to himself sullenly.

"Don't be an idiot, I'm naked because I lost my clothes at sea!"

"Really?" Rem asked disappointedly. "My explanation was way cooler!"

"Like I care!" The one-armed swordsman yelled out, clearly frustrated by Rem's antics. "Tch, I'm getting off this damned boat." The man was preparing to continue his swim, completely ignoring the bleeding wound in his shoulder. But he was stopped by Rem who grabbed him by the leg before he had time to jump.

"Hold on! C'mon why don't you join my pirate crew instead!" Rem asked with a smile, clearly interested by the man.

"Hell no! As if I'd ever become a shitty pirate!" He tried breaking free from Rem, but the small man had already grabbed onto his leg with both of his arms.

"CHOKKAI!" Rem began to use the only Rokushiki technique he knew. "C'mon, join my crew!"

"I said no!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"For the last time, no!"

"Is that a yes, then?"

"Hell no!" The man started to shake his leg, hoping to get Rem off of him. But Rem kept holding his leg with an iron grip.

"At least tell me your name!"

"Wallace Fang! Now let go, you son of a bitch!"

"Captain..." JoJo spoke up, Fang looked shocked as if he was finally noticing the man. "What the hell's a werewolf doing on a pirate crew! Hold on..." Fang stopped struggling to escape Rem and had a grin of revelation on his face.

"I wonder how much werewolf pelt could get me..." JoJo paled at this and took several slow steps from the helm, Fang smiled with grit teeth. "Gobu-yu!" A red beam-like disc had appeared from Fang's sword as he slashed it. JoJo ducked on to the floor, the disc blew up a large portion of the ship.

"Oh...no..." JoJo took more steps away from Fang, who was moving forward for every step JoJo moved away. JoJo put a hand in his pocket, he took out a small flute from it. He blew the flute as obnoxiously as he could, a high pitch sound emitting from it. Rem covered his ears in pain while Fang was unable to have the luxury, their sockets felt as if they were about to burst. Thomas—who had unfortunately been unable to cover his ears in time—fell from the crow's nest and onto the deck, leaving a hole shaped like him in it.

No one payed much mind to him.

"That's it! I'll impale your head through a pole and sell that instead!" Fang screamed, his eyes bloodshot.

Rem looked in front of him, realizing that a bit of time had passed ever since. "Oi! We're almost at the island!" Rem rapidly started to put his clothing on. "Naked-sword, you should put on some clothes, too."

"Who the hell are you calling naked sword!" Fang swung his half-sword rapidly in a fit of rage.

"Tahahaha! For a cool swordsman you sure are a dork!"

"D...dork?" He sat down on the floor with his one arm wrapped around two knees while facing away from Rem and JoJo.

"What a weirdo..." JoJo thought aloud.

"Tahahah! I guess that makes us the perfect crew for each other! I fight with paper, he's a dorky naked swordsman—"

"Screw you, bastard!" Fang called out aloud.

"—and you're a big, old, werewolf man!"

"Old...but I'm only 15..."

"15?! Really?! But you look like a hairy geezer!"

JoJo was soon sitting down beside Fang in the same cradled position.

"Oh, speaking of geezers, where'd Thomas go?"

-

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long! I was pretty much unable to write a whole lot because of all my schoolwork. I'll probably be able to post more in a few days time, though. With vacations starting and all. Also, do you guys have any tips you'd like to share to help me write better? I kind of feel like I'm kind of...lacking in some areas. Also, the okama crew-mate is almost certain now!

Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

"C'mooon!"

"How many times do I have to tell you? No!"

Rem was still trying to convince Fang to join his crew. They had arrived at the town of Porta a few moments ago. Fang was able to find clothes in what appeared to be the dressing room, albeit very archaic. It was a suit blue, striped suit with many patches sewn into it, along with a dull green tie that was left hanging loose, seeing as he couldn't put it on himself. His pants were blue and had a belt holding it up.

Fang jumped from the ship's deck and onto the port, his half-sword still in his hand. "Thanks for the ride, but I've no intentions of becoming a pirate." He said, leaving a very depressed looking Rem back on the ship. But Rem spoke up once again. "I'll get you to join my crew if it's the last I do!" Rem said, his voice having a greater sense of determination.

"Yeah, I'm sure you will." Fang scoffed at Rem.

Fang soon left both of them behind him, eager to find a bar despite having all of his money lost from his last training session.

"Did you hear about Maria?" A random passerby in the town spoke to his friend. Fang stopped walking for a moment, he was admittedly guilty of gossiping himself.

"Yeah, she's so cool! But I still can'y believe she's actually from an alternate world!" Fang seemed particularly confused at this. From another world? He began questioning if these two people were insane, their skin was even a tad bit gray!

"Yeah, who knew that a pirate could be so interesting! Y'know she's even said that..." The passerby began whispering to his friend. "She's the daughter of Monkey D. Luffy." Fang couldn't help but snicker as he heard this, the pair were obviously just two gullible idiots.

Fang soon found a bar and swung its entrance door open. No one seemed to notice him as a group of pirates was already having a party in there. But once he was inside he saw something very strange. It was a woman...with cat ears? She was wearing the typical pirate get up and had long black hair. She had a blade in it's sheathe, which was strapped onto her waist. And she also had a straw-hat, similar to the one the pirate king himself wore, only it had a pink ribbon instead of a red one.

Fang couldn't help but feel strange as he sat down on one of the booths. The bartender struck up a conversation with him, and lo and behold, it was about Maria. "I see you've taken an interest in our Maria, huh?"

"Not really." Fang replied, clearly disliking where the conversation was heading. The bartender had the same, dull-looking skin as the others. "Get me a bottle of rum, it's been ages since I've had a drink."

"Nonsense! Nonsense! I'm sure it can wait!" The bartender waved his hand dismissively. "I'm not running out of rum any time soon."

Fang consented angrily. "Fine! Anything to get my rum."

"Very good, very good. Now where to begin..." The man put his fingers to his chin as if in deep thought. Fang sighed and rolled his eyes, having the feeling that he wouldn't be getting his drink any time soon. "Oh yes! Oh yes!" The bartender exclaimed suddenly. "First off, she is from an alternate dimension, one much better than ours!" Fang raised a brow at at this. "I assure you, it's true! Not only that, but she's the daughter of the pirate king, Monkey D. Luffy and has a bounty of 500,000,000."

"Riiight," Fang said, unconvinced. "And what's a pirate with a bounty that high doing here, then?"

"Why, helping the masses, of course!"

"Old man, I don't think your brain's working all right. She's obviously just a fraud." A silence had suddenly befell the bar, all of the customers began glaring at Fang as if he had just committed a grave error.

"What the hell'd you say about our captain, bastard?" A fishman spoke up. It appeared to be part-swordfish, given his long and sharp nose. All he had on was a unbuttoned coat and brown shorts.

"I said she's a fraud." Fang replied coldly.

"SHIN." A voice spoke up, it was the pirate captain 'Monkey D. Maria' herself. "Now, now, Goliath there's no need to start a fight. Besides, he's handicapped, the fight obviously wouldn't be fair." She spoke condescendingly, as if Fang was nothing more than an insect to her. She held up a poster of her. It said 'WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE MONKEY D. MARIA 500,000,000'.

"SHIN." Maria began again. "See? I've got a bounty of 500,000,000 beli. Do you really think you can hold a candlelight to me?" She said smugly.

"It's obviously fake. You seem more like a pompous bitch than a fearsome pirate." The hatred in the glares intensified, even Maria was furious.

A gunshot was fired, it just barely missed Fang. The bartender ducked on the floor, more and more guns were appearing in the hands of the pirates, even the regular civilians looked eager to fight. "Kill him." Maria said shortly. Fang stormed out the bar, a barrage of bullets being shot from behind him.

Fang ran away from the bar as more and more people emerged out of it, each either spreading the news about the recent incident, or chasing after Fang. "Fang!" Both Rem and JoJo were outside near the bar. "Goddammit, you again!" Fang said as he ran past the pair.

Rem chased after him, while JoJo was left a considerable distance behind them because of his lack of speed. "Fang!" Rem called out once more, he seemed to be smiling very happily. "What'd you do to piss those guys off? Did you decide to become a pirate after all."

"Hell no!" Fang said vehemently. "I pissed off some pirate captain, Monkey D. Maria." Rem himself skeptically raised an eyebrow at this. "She's like a damned god to these dumb-asses!"

They both reached the dock, JoJo was also able to reach it, but was out of breath from trying to keep up with their speed.

"Y'know..." Rem began with a malevolent look in his eyes. "I could help out, IF you decide to join my crew."

"You piece of crap! No means—"

"There he is!" The angry mob had finally reached them. "He insulted our Maria, we can't let him get away with that!" Several cries of agreement came from the crowd.

A bead of sweat fell from Fang's forehead, Rem looked particularly smug. "Fine! If we make it out of this alive, I'll join your damn crew."

"Okay!" Rem said, his smile completely unrelenting. "I've got a plan to get them off your tail."

"What is it?" Fang inquired.

Rem began doing what he did best, yell. "OI! MARIA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? I'LL KICK THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!"

The crowd looked even more pugnacious than before! Several of the people in the crowd demanded for Rem's head on a plate. But they were quickly stopped by a "SHIN." Three figures could be seen walking through the crowd. In the middle of the group was Maria, to the left of her was the fishman Goliath, and to the right was a short man riding on a large, gray wolf.

"So you're gonna beat the crap out of me, eh?" Maria said, a strange smile on her face. "Are you that bastard's captain?"

"Yup." Rem replied shortly, studying Maria as if she was some sort of alien.

"I trust that you understand that your crew mate has to die for insulting our captain, correct?" The fishman stated in a stern fashion.

"Shut the hell up, bastard." Fang said, looking eager to slice Goliath's head off.

"Oh, would you look at that! I think I might've found a new beast to tame! Tell me, what kind of wolf are you? There's never been one I couldn't train!" The pirate riding the wolf giddily said to JoJo, who shifted his eyes uncomfortably.

"Kick their asses, Maria!"

"Don't let them get away with what they did!"

"Goliath! Stab the guy with one arm so hard that he'll wish he was never born!"

Maria smiled as she got cheered on by the crowd.

"Well now, shall we begin?"

-

Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I just got my first OC submission, which I'll likely use after the next arc. I've already got plans for how to integrate her into the story. :)


End file.
